The Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) enjoy a number of advantages such as being light and slim, compact and small, and low in power consumption and heat generation, and so on. These advantages have caused LCDs to emerge from various types of display apparatuses and be widely used in modernized information equipment including TV sets, computers, tablet PCs, mobile phones, etc.
Currently, with constant growth of the flat-panel display technology, consumers are driven gradually to switch their attentions to the appearances and the diversified functions of flat-panel displays. Consequently, the flat-panel displays with a narrow border design have come into common existence. A flat-panel display with the narrow border design can have its volume downsized to a maximum limit, while the area of one's visibility that he or she feels can be effectively widened. Therefore, such narrow border design is rightly the trend and direction of development for future flat-panel displays.
Generally, a display motherboard comprises a plurality of display panels, with the edges of each display panel being sealed with a sealant, and the edges of the display motherboard being sealed with the sealant as well. As the liquid crystal display panel border gets increasingly narrower, the cutting of the display panels starts to be made in the manner of cutting with sealant. Upon using this method, since the sealant at the edges of a display panel is not blocked by the sealant for an adjacent display panel, the sealant at the edges of the display motherboard would spill from the display panels in considerable amount when the sealant is fittingly pressed and cured, such that the width of reserved sealant within the display panels after the curing becomes smaller, and accordingly, many undesirable phenomena arise from the display panels after the cutting with sealant, like sealant puncture, sealant break and so on, which could not be approved during such tests as Peel-off, Bending, etc.